


Fateor

by Neon_Splashes



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: No beta we die like Shalnark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Splashes/pseuds/Neon_Splashes
Summary: Class 1-A learns a few things about their transfer classmates.(Characters may be OOC.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Fateor

In the living room of the dorms, Midoriya saw Gon and Killua crowding near Killua's phone. "What are you watching?" he asked. "We'd like to know too-wait, why are you laughing?" a couple of other 1-A students asked. "I was telling Gon about a video." Killua said. "It does sound like something Leorio would do." Gon said. "Alright, I'll start the video, after all, I was meaning to show Gon this video." Killua said. He then reset the video he was watching to the beginning. To the others, the website Killua was using was very odd, being written in an odd language that none could understand, as well as having a weird icon that was made of two X's and a red diamond between them. The video then started. 

Killua had had the foresight to add subtitles so the rest could understand. A tall, lean and skinny man in a dark blue suit came up to a podium set on stair between two rows of seats. He then said something in the foreign language the female announcer spoke. The people who weren't Gon or Killua could only understand what he said through the subtitles. The man said something as calm as he could, but seemed high strung, as if one wrong look his way could set him off. They were shocked to see that the man had asked something related to Gon. "Why haven't you gone to visit Gon?" the man said, aiming this question at a messy looking man. The man reminded them of Aizawa-Sensei. Both looked like hobos, after all. "And who are you to Gon?" the homeless looking man said. The tall man looked enraged at this question. "I'm his friend." he said.

Killua paused the video, seeing as people had questions. Iida then spoke. "This wouldn't happen to be the Leorio you spoke of, wouldn't it?" he asked. "Yep!" Gon said. "What are we watching?" Izuki said. "Oh, the 13th Hunter Assosiation Chairman election." Killua said. "The Hunter wha?" Denki said. "They're people that are sort of like heroes. I'll explain more later." Killua said.He then resumed the video. "I'll ask again, why haven't you gone to visit Gon? He's fighting for his life as we speak here. You are his father, aren't you?" Leorio said. Those sentences raised concerned gasps from the rest of Class 1-A. They had heard that Gon had gone to the hospital after Quirk overuse, which had left him quirkless for a year, but they never heard that it was THIS BAD. "I'll explain later." Gon said. So this is the Ging Freecs we've been hearing about from you guys?" Aizawa-Sensei said. Everyone except Gon and Killua gasped, they hadn't noticed his arrival. Oh the other hand, Gon and Killua had known he was there for some while, because after all, their Nen used life force, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that they could also notice a non Nen user's dormant life force. If Class 1-A could be considered  
mildly curious before, now they had an insatiable thirst for it. "Did he say he wanted me to visit?" the homeless looking man, who was now identified as Ging, said. "HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE RIGHT THIS DAMN MOMENT! HOW COULD HE SAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! HE'S ON FUCKING LIFE SUPPORT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Leorio said, pissed beyond what was believed possible. He curled his hand into a fist, shaking with rage, and aimed it at the floor. Green lightning was forming aroung his fist, then what looked like a black hole started forming around it. 

Izuku gasped. "CanYouPleasePauseTheVideoIWannaAnaylseThisQuirkThanks-" Izuku said, out of breath, and rushed to his room to grab his notebook as well as a pencil.Killua sighed, but paused the video. The rest of Class 1-A was dissapointed, but understood. Killua had told them sometime before that only certain people could access the website, and that he was already lucky that he could access the website on that phone. (Why this didn't make anyone except Aizawa-Sensei suspicious, the world may never know) Now everyone was extremely alarmed. How Gon and Killua were calm were beyond their understanding. "Why are you laughing at this? You have some extremely sick humour, even I don't laugh at stuff like this." Tokoyami said. Izuku then came back, looking relieved after noting, that as a matter of fact, Killua had actually paused the video.  
Killua then resumed the video. It seemed as if Leorio's arm was getting swallowed by the black hole-looking thing, but stopping there, but destroying the podium and the floor around it. The rest of Class 1-A gasped, as the only other experience they had with warping quirks was one certain Mamagiri. Meanwhile, Izuku was writing things down like crazy. "OhMyGodHeHasAWarpingQuirkDoesItWorkOnOnlyOneBodyPartOrDoesItWorkOnHisEntireBody-" Izuku said in one gasp. Everyone wondered how he did it. Ging looked down at a black hole exactly like the one Leorio's arm disappeared into , and Izuku shrieked with excitement. "DoesGingHaveAnIntutitionQuirk?".The crowd then cheered, and Killua and Gon laughed. "This video is now on the Hunter Association website! Watch it! Tell your friends about it! No, make them watch it!" a woman with a bunny outfit exclaimed. (Oh, so that was the voice they heard.)The video then ended, and the rest of Class 1-A turned to Gon and Killua, who, for being very cheery a few moments ago, were now very nervous as Class 1-A tore into them with questions, of course not literally, though."You were in life support?" most exclaimed. "Yeah." Gon said. "Killua found me, and if it wasn't for him, I would've possibly died. Thank god I only lost an arm." Gon nervously laughed. Killua then facepalmed as hard as he could. "Why do you have your arm them?" they asked. "Someone I know had the power to heal him, and the injuries that night weren't able to be healed even with a healing quirk of Recovery Girl's kind. Gon's injuries needed someone who could work literal miracles to heal them." Killua explained

They, understandably, were shocked. Izuku had already passed out thinking about the implications, and had to be propped onto a couch. "What are Hunters?" "People similar to Heroes, except they take on any kind of jobs. Anyone can take the tests regardless of age, race, or gender. The test is very hard to ace. The Hunter Association deals with threats that affect everyone." "Does Ging have an intuition quirk?" Izuku, who they had previously though unconsious, asked. "No. We don't know his actual quirk. He keeps to himself a LOT." Gon and Killua spoke in unision, putting more force on the "lot".  
"How did you get into such a threatening condition?" "We don't like talking about that." our favorite greenette and albino haired duo said. "Oh." "Why is the website only open to certain people?" Aizawa asked. "You see, it's only available to Hunters." "So you're..." "Yes." they spoke in unision.  
"The tests are really hard, though. Only 8 people got through in the year we passed the Exam."  
"Why are you here? You said Hunters take on all sorts of jobs, and you transferred just as we were dealing with the League Of Villains, so why.are.you.HERE!" Gon and Killua's faces darkened.  
_"That's confidential." ___

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but if you want to expand on this, feel free to do so!


End file.
